


Your McFavorite Sleepover Clown

by veilofnight



Category: McDonaldland
Genre: Comfort, Reader-Insert, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veilofnight/pseuds/veilofnight
Summary: A comfort fic where you have a sleepover with your pal Ronald McDonald. He helps you get to sleep.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Your McFavorite Sleepover Clown

Tonight, Ronald had come over for a sleepover. On this night, it was particularly cold. Ronald helped you get into your favorite sleep attire and said to you, "Don't forget to brush your teeth!"

You didn't forget, but the way Ronald was treating you made you laugh. You're comfortable laughing around him because his favorite thing to do is make his friends laugh and smile. You headed to the bathroom to brush your teeth. There was some rummaging outside the door as you got your toothbrush ready. There was some more when you were brushing your teeth. You wondered what Ronald had been up to while you left him alone. When you were finished, with a fresh minty mouth, you cleaned your face and walked out of the bathroom to soothe your curiosity at last. While you were busy in the bathroom, Ronald arranged a big pile of blankets and pillows in the living room. "Oh my goodness, Ronald!" you exclaimed.

"This is going to be so fun! I did this for you and me, [Y/N]!" he said with a big grin.

"Oh Ronald! This is so cool," you said. Now you couldn't wait to be down there between the soft blankets and fat little cushions with your best pal.

"It's pajama time for me," he said, "but why don't you make yourself cozy?"

He left the room to change into sleep clothes while you climbed right down in the comfy pile. You decided on your favorite position to sleep and covered yourself in pillows. You thought to yourself that you might be like a burrowing animal...or perhaps a little goblin. All snug in your nest, you could barely see Ronald peaking around the doorway in pastel blue button-up pajamas. You didn't move. You were hoping that merely being comfortable would allow you to get to sleep. He came and sat down in the pile. You could see now that his pajamas had white pinstripes on them.

“Your pajamas sure look cozy,” you remarked beginning to sit upright.

"You wanna try 'em on? Here, let me help you."

With a snap of his fingers and a wink of his eye, you were wearing his pajamas in your size. They were just as cozy as they looked and so very clean. It was almost like they were just brought home and washed for the first time. You looked down at yourself and back up to your friend to see that he was wearing a whole new pajama set. It was a lavender color with pastel yellow ducks no bigger than a thumbprint making a pattern all over. You were amazed. With a little bit of magic, he had changed your clothes and his own.

"If you could do that, why didn't you-" you began to say, but Ronald knew you would ask this.

"I wanted to make sure I was my comfiest and coziest. I think I like the ducks though. They are a tad more cozy looking, don't you think?" he said, lifting his shirt collar and giving you a side eye. His tone was exaggerated and it was hard not to laugh and you might have let a chuckle slip. His smile brightened your world and lit up this little living room. "Do you like the ducks too? How about turtles?" he asked.

You looked down at your attire once again and saw a light creamy yellow with a pattern of deep green turtles to match his yellow ducks. You smiled in wonder and amazement. You always thought it was so cool to see your friend Ronald's magic in action. It was rare that you got to hang out with him one-on-one, or at all for that matter, and you did not have any other friends who you hung out with. Ronald had always loved to see you smile. It was not an act. He genuinely loved to see people smile and was quite accustomed to smiling himself. He loved all people unconditionally in a way that a parent would their children, and it seemed as though there was hardly a moment he was not looking toward the betterment of others. He had so many friends across the globe and in McDonaldland. It was hard not to like him if you even so far as met him.

"Wow! Thank you, Ronald! These are so cool!" you said with your eyes brimming with tears of excitement.

"It's no problem, [Y/N]," he said as he laid back against a plump little pillow that flattened his fluffy red hair. "Say, do you think there's anything good on TV right now?" he said lifting the remote from the pillow pile in his still-gloved hand. You looked up at the clock and realized that it was quarter to one in the morning. You had had a long day and to you, it felt much later.

"Probably not," you replied grabbing a pillow to hold in your arms, "but I'm really tired. I don't want to watch TV."

And just as he leaned back, he was upright again. "It's okay, [Y/N]. Let's settle down then and catch some shut-eye instead," he insisted. His smile was less pronounced now, but his reassurance meant everything.

You sighed, "I'm not even sure if I can do that, Ronald."

"Well why's that, [Y/N]?" he said, sounding concerned.

"Getting to sleep is so hard," you gripped the pillow tighter and looked down at it. It was round and a dull orange color like autumn leaves. "I keep thinking too much. My mind makes it so hard. I feel guilty that I'm not doing something other than sleeping." You pushed your fingers into the pillow you were holding and felt its velvety texture.

Ronald's smile had faded some more now, but you could see how flexible his emotions were. In actuality, that smile was still just around the corner. Ronald could tell you were antsy and anxious, so he offered a simple solution he truly thought would brighten your outlook on bedtime. "There's nothing wrong with getting some rest," he sighed, laying now on his side beside you, "but I can see where you're coming from. Why don't we think of something fun to do tomorrow that'll lift our spirits?"

"Really? Like what?" you began to ponder.

"Well, tomorrow I'm going back to McDonaldland, and I think maybe I could bring you along!" he said. His smile had returned, and you knew that bright beaming red clown grin as a symbol of comfort. You were now so excited that you were smiling again too. You lowered yourself to lay on your back beside your buddy. In a pile of pillows and blankets, you were as cozy as could be. You started to think of all of the things you could do and see in McDonaldland with your friend Ronald.

"Wow...I've never been to McDonaldland before," you gasped.

"It's such a fun place. You're going to love it. There's lots to do there. You might even meet some of my friends," explained Ronald, "You've never even seen the apple pie trees!"

Ronald explained the great big apple pie tree that he knew of. He described in great detail how large the tree was and how it's beautiful perfectly green leaves shared space on branches with little serving-sized apple pies. The way he described the sweet lovely pies and the generous friendly tree made you feel lighter already. It was so dreamy. He told you about his friends Grimace and Birdie, how kind they were, and how they would love to get to know you. He told you about his silly dog Sundae. He told you about the troublesome Hamburglar who was actually very funny and caring. He told you about the legendary Mac Tonight and how people traveled from all over to see his performances in McDonaldland and beyond.

At last, friendly old Ronald told you about the hamburger patches in McDonaldland. The way he described the smooth cool leaves and the hamburger friends made you so cozy in your thoughts of McDonaldland. On those pillows right then, you felt as though you might be there. You drifted soundly to sleep next to your friend Ronald McDonald with happy thoughts of the cartoon world you would soon be visiting. You dreamt of all the lovely things you could to the next day.


End file.
